Just That Person, and not Me
by Gia-XY
Summary: Andai kautahu, betapa besarnya perasaan iriku pada Yuuma, betapa besar perasaan sayangku padamu …./ SPOILER ALERT! Mention of Shounen-ai!


**Just That Person, and not Me**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Andai kautahu, betapa besarnya perasaan iriku pada Yuuma, betapa besar perasaan sayangku padamu ….

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **__ Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story © **__Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, __Canon__, __One-sided love, Mention of Shounen-ai, Maybe a little bashing at first, __Maybe OOC, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, __etc__._

**.**

**.**

Aku, Mizuki Kotori, 13 tahun. Sebelum ini, aku menyukai teman masa kecilku, Tsukumo Yuuma. Ya, _sebelum ini_. Tetapi, saat Astral menghilang, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku menyukai Yuuma. Ya,_ menyukai_, hanya sebatas _suka_, mungkin karena ia terus bersamaku sejak SD. Sejak Astral menghilang, aku menyadarinya. Yang kusukai sebelum ini memang Yuuma, tetapi yang kusayangi sebagai seseorang yang ingin kujadikan pasangan hidup, bukan Yuuma ….

Saat Yuuma terus membentak kami karena ia menganggap kami tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Astral, entah mengapa, aku merasa kesal mendengar bentakannya. Yang kehilangan bukan hanya ia, kenapa ia bertindak seakan hanya ia yang kehilangan!? Dan lagi, kenapa aku sampai sekesal ini ketika Yuuma terus menunjukkan tindakan yang membuktikan bahwa ia belum bisa menerima meninggalnya Astral? Contohnya saat ia berpatroli keliling kota bersama III dan melewati … tempat-tempat kenangannya bersama Astral …. Bodohnya, si Tolol Yuuma sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kenapa III masih saja betah menemani Yuuma? Yang terluka bukan hanya Yuuma, kenapa ia hanya memperhatikan Yuuma? Apa ia menganggap aku dan yang lainnya tidak sedih seperti Yuuma?

Setelah Yuuma kembali dari Astral _Sekai_, aku rasanya sangat lega dan senang. Ia membawa Astral bersamanya! Ternyata Astral memang belum meninggal, seperti yang dipercayai Yuuma! Tetapi, saat aku melihat Astral menarik tangan Yuuma dan berubah menjadi_ ZEXAL III_ bersama Yuuma, rasanya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping …. Astral … bisa menyentuh Yuuma …? Sedangkan aku, aku hanya dapat melihat Astral, dan masih tidak dapat menyentuhnya setelah itu ….

Aku juga menyadari hal lain. Tatapan Astral, tatapannya pada Yuuma …. Tatapan Astral pada Yuuma lebih dalam dari tatapannya sebelum ia menghilang … Ia menatap Yuuma seakan Yuuma adalah benda paling berharga di dunia ini yang tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang, dan seakan, Yuuma sangat rapuh, sehingga Astral tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Yuuma. Seakan-akan, kalau ia melepaskan pandangannya sebentar saja dari Yuuma, persentase Yuuma akan ada dalam bahaya sangatlah besar. Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Yuuma kuat, ia bahkan sangat kuat! Aku lebih lemah dari Yuuma, dan aku sangat yakin akan hal itu! Tetapi, kenapa hanya Yuuma yang dilihatnya …?

Ya, aku menyayangi Astral, lebih dari rasa sayang sebagai seorang sahabat. Tetapi sayangnya, perasaan Astral tidak sama. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyayangi—walau aku tidak yakin Astral sendiri sadar akan perasaannya itu—_Aibou_-nya, si Bodoh Yuuma.

Apa yang dimiliki Yuuma dan tidak dimiliki olehku? Sampai-sampai, bukan hanya Astral, tetapi semua orang lebih memilih untuk menyayangi Yuuma. Apa spesialnya Yuuma? Ahahaha, bodoh, aku 'kan dulu juga suka padanya. Kuakui, Yuuma memang anak polos, bodoh, dan terus saja pantang menyerah untuk memperjuangkan apa dan siapa yang dipercayainya, walau ia sudah dikhianati berkali-kali oleh seseorang sekali pun. Intinya ia bodoh, tetapi kebodohannya itu adalah keunikannya. Mungkin kebodohannya itu yang membuat orang-orang tertarik padanya dan menyukainya. Mungkin kebodohannya itu yang membuat … Astral menyayangi Yuuma ….

Yuuma adalah _Aibou_ dari Astral, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya salah satu sahabat Astral. Aku hanyalah salah seorang sahabat Astral yang sebelum ini tidak bisa melihat Astral, dan bahkan, walau aku sudah bisa melihat Astral, sampai sekarang tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Aku tahu Yuuma sahabatku, dan tidak seharusnya aku mengatainya seperti sebelum ini atau iri padanya. Tetapi, apa salah kalau aku iri pada sahabatku sendiri?

Hanya ada Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma, bagi seorang Astral, sang Utusan dari Astral _Sekai_. Di mata Astral, Mizuki Kotori hanya salah seorang sahabat dari Yuuma yang menjadi sahabatnya dengan perantara Yuuma. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih, dan tidak akan menjadi lebih. Jika tidak ada Yuuma, maka tidak akan pernah ada seorang manusia bernama Mizuki Kotori di hidupnya. Pada akhirnya, semua kembali kepada Yuuma.

Andai kautahu, betapa besarnya perasaan iriku pada Yuuma, betapa besar perasaan sayangku padamu …. Andai saja kau tahu …, Astral ….

Tetapi setelah itu, aku sadar, aku terlalu egois.

Seharusnya aku mendukung Astral, membantu Astral, bukannya malah berkutat dengan perasaanku sendiri lalu iri pasa orang yang sangat disayangi Astral. Kalau aku begini terus, berarti yang sebenarnya kusayangi hanya perasaan ini, bukan Astral. Harusnya aku malu dengan diriku yang seperti ini!

Karena itu ….

"_Aku juga, senyumanmu itu, aku sangat menyukainyaaa!"_

Karena itu …, Yuuma …, jagalah senyumanmu itu …, senyuman yang paling disukai Astral …, senyuman dari orang yang sangat disayangi Astral ….

Tunjukkan senyuman itu saat kau bertemu dengan Astral lagi, dan teruslah tersenyum untuk Astral, Yuuma. Aku yakin, sama seperti Astral menganggapmu hal paling berharga baginya, kau juga menganggap Astral hal paling berharga bagimu, 'kan? Kau juga …, akan menyayangi Astral seperti bagaimana ia menyayangimu, 'kan …?

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu saat ini, Astral. Semoga kau dan Yuuma dapat bahagia bersama. Yuuma adalah sahabatku yang berharga, karena itu, tunjukkan kalau Yuuma dapat bahagia bersamamu, dan teruslah berada di sisinya, suka maupun duka. Dan, satu lagi …, aku menyayangimu, Astral ….

.

.

**A/N:**

Uhum, ya, jadi, tadinya judulnya mau saya kasih "_Just That Person, and will Never be Me_", atau "_Just That Person, and Never be Me_", atau "_Why That Person and not Me?_" Tetapi, akhirnya judulnya jadi "_Just That Person, and not Me_" setelah adanya petimbangan yang lumayan lama.

**Kotori:** "BUKAN ITU MASALAH UTAMANYA!"

Eh, iya, maksudnya, soal _fic_ di atas, itu sih menurut saya Yuuma cewek, soalnya buat saya Yuuma selalu seorang cewek di_ anime_ maupun di _manga_-nya. Yah, walau saya baca _manga_ cuma _chapter_ 1, sih. Cuma sahnya pasti orang nganggep _Shonen-ai_. Tapi karena saya sama sekali gak nulis _gender_ Yuuma di atas, terserah aja kalian anggap dia _gender_-nya apa. Dianggep banci atau bencong juga boleh.

**Yuuma:** "KALAU ITU AKU YANG PROTES!"

**Kotori:** "DAN TETAP BUKAN ITU YANG MAU KUPROTESKAN!"

Loh? Jadi Kotori mau protes apa?

**Kotori:** "_FIC_ DAN _PAIRING_ MACAM APA INI!?" (Nunjuk _fic _di atas)

Oh, itu. Em, tanya saja pada imajinasi liar saya. Hehehe.

Yep, seperti yang dibilang Kotori, mungkin _pairing_ utamanya rada nista …. "Mana mungkin Kotori bisa suka sama Astral." Mungkin sebagain besar yang baca berpikir begitu. Tetapi saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat bagaimana kalau Kotori ternyata selama ini menemani Yuuma ke mana-mana hanya karena Yuuma selalu bersama Astral, tetapi sebelum ini orangnya sendiri malah tidak sadar, sama seperti Astral dan Yuuma yang tidak sadar kalau mereka menyayangi satu sama lain lebih dari yang mereka pikirkan.

Oh, lalu, _aibou_ itu artinya_ partner_, dan _sekai_ artinya dunia.

**Vector:** *Bawa cambuk* *Ketawa sadis* Akhirnya ketemu …, _Author_ tersayang …. Ehehehehehe ….

Eh …, itu …, anu …, karena ada bahaya yang datang mengancam …, SAYA PAMIT DULU! MAAF ATAS SEMUA KESALAHAN—dan mungkin kenistaan—YANG ADA! _THANKS FOR READING_! SAMPAI JUMPA! *Kabur*


End file.
